


Part of Your World

by 1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cinderella Elements, Crack, Fluff, Hongjoong!Merman, Jongho!Witch, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, My own braincells Elements, Seonghwa!FamousASMRYoutuber, Yeosang isn’t in this fic because let’s pretend that he lives overseas with Seonghwa, everyone else is human, i guess? I mean i tried, i proofread myself so don’t trust me pls, i think so, its there but like...at the very end, please idek what is this but its here, the amount of time my joong bb got hurt bc seonghwa is a dumbass i am so sorry, therere a few cameos in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1117/pseuds/1117
Summary: Being a merman is hard.Being a merman whose name’s Kim Hongjoong is even harder.If only his prince Eric remembers him, life would be so much easier.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> [this is a The Little Mermaid/Cinderella/my own rotten imagination crossover seongjoong au! :D]
> 
> first of all, i wrote this au bc of hj’s lejindary red hair  
> which definitely reminds me of Ariel so i decided to scribble it down
> 
> but how the hell did it turns into a 14K+ monster is beyond my understanding 🤠
> 
> for some (maybe many) parts of the au where i start describing a merman’s power, be mindful that i was just uttered total bullshit, i made them all up lol so don’t throw rocks on me if you realize smth sounds off
> 
> I hope you notice, but the title is from the little mermaid soundtrack 🥰
> 
> Prepare for the failed amount of cracks and angst bc i suck but still wanna write stuff cuz my ass can’t stop writing seongjoong 
> 
> Anyways... enjoyyyy!!

🦞

Hongjoong likes to jog every morning.

It is a nice Wednesday, he comments. Hongjoong trots down the path on the bridge that he tends to march by every day, waving at the old ladies pathing through the street, swinging their hands in little exercises as their smile back at him. It's been almost a year; those ladies remember him every time.

Maybe even more now that Hongjoong has dyed his hair red.

Notably, Yunho said he looks like Ariel a few weeks ago through their video call, perhaps making him almost blocking the taller boy’s contact, but he will save his revenge later. Definitely, tomorrow night when he finally gets back to Korea. But he will never confess he kind of misses his friends after the long stretch of eleven months at a foreign country passes by him in a blink of an eye. All for his oversea study.

His friends deserve it if they can give a proper redemption from whatever funny remarks that they put on him.

But first thing first, Hongjoong has something to talk about.

It has come to terms between all beings that many mysterious creatures existed all over the place, no matter if it's on top of Antarctica or the bottom of the Sahara Desert. And have been inhabiting throughout the loving God timeline, maybe even before the Ice Age for all Hongjoong cares.

He just wants to make that clear. 

Best if it can save him from the sudden of questions coming from whoever is limited to ask about his origin.

In all of his life, Hongjoong has no problem figuring out his identity, a mysterious creature. A merman, per se. But he's not too proud of his fragile profile of revealing his creation because that could be an inharmonious stab into his existence. Predictably coming from such vital species that are taking over three-quarters of the Earth. Humans.

And Hongjoong is clearly not trying to risk his life. 

Yet, the task seems to be more challenging as the days go by. The meddling of someone's life that the young merman must fuss about daily ever since their meet has never been more bizarre. Ever since one specific man has stepped into his life, Hongjoong's world has changed drastically.

**🦞**

Most of the time, Hongjoong doesn't like chatting. To him, human interaction would be considered as the bare minimum for the merman's liking. Maybe it's his grumpiness talking, maybe it's his identity talking (excuses, excuses, _excuses_ ). Hongjoong doesn't really plan to interact much with anyone through the early morning, wanting to just jog through his workout before he can go back to his apartment and pack his clothing. (But nice old ladies are an exception.)

His plan is truly as simple as said, really, until he hears a big splash sound from the left side of the bridge as he's looking down at the enormous flow of water beneath his feet, where the river would stretch far toward the hue daylight of the horizon.

Hongjoong spots a small white jet boat is drifting far away from where he stood on the top of the bridge. With the circles' waves of something that looks like it just dropped into the dark blue water forms a few feet away, the red hair gasps, noticing the jet boat is empty.

The merman runs down to the end of the bridge, peaking through the water surface as urgent as he can toward where the little waves cause to see a blurry image of something struggles itself up toward the river, reaching for the breeze air above from it a few more measures apart.

Shit.

And that something looks awfully like a human being.

But seriously. It's six in the goddamn early morning. _Who would go in a jet boat at six in the morning to sink themselves? Is this person insane?_

There is little time to complain, though. Not that the merman can do much. Hongjoong calculates his steps from where he stood on the bridge to where he is right now, mumbles in frustration for the minutes that he just wasted before hushing toward the cold morning water, alarming with the desperate man's distance and where his body stands.

_Fuck, man. Stay there. I'm fucking coming._

After a moment of rushing, he strips himself, glad that it's too damn early in the morning for the place to be crowded, and the nice old ladies are no longer on sight. Not minding where Hongjoong kicks his clothes, the merman runs toward the river, soon fully soaks himself into the calming flow of water before his legs change into an emerald tail, leading the man to bolt toward the hapless stretching body.

Hongjoong swims as fast as he can, the air and water surround him to create a pathway toward his destination. He tries to spread his arms, hoping to reach the tiring figure as the man now gives up, hands no longer move up to the surface but slowly being pulled down by the cold waves of water.

The panic rises in the red-haired eyes that push him up to the other man as fast as he can, frantically wish that he would still be alive by the time they both rise up and safely above the freezing line of water surface.

Even though the man is sinking down quite far away from the air now, Hongjoong can still manage to dive himself down and hugs his body, and as he pushes them up to the breathing distance, the jet black hair man seems too out of himself to awake, and he figures that water must have entered his lungs. Hongjoong checks around to see him if he gets any other outer injuries before he looks around, searching for where he has left off his clothes on the land. 

They were too damn far from where the place is, and if Hongjoong doesn't do anything about this, diving down to save this man will all turn into a useless act. The merman stares at the man warily, hesitates to do what he has to do.

But for fuck's sake, Hongjoong, the man is clearly dying right now. And judging from his heart, he unquestionably doesn't want to see anyone dying today. Not when they literally attach into his own hips when he has all the possibilities to rescue the poor guy, especially right at this moment.

So Hongjoong bites his lips, steady the man for a better posture before he pushes his body toward the stiff figure, drowning them both back into the cold water. He sets his lips on the man, letting the air swallows back into the stranger's overwhelming chest. 

Before him, the man is fairly attractive, but Hongjoong's sense is too clouded in his own panic that the last thing he would let in mind is to stare at him blindly and maybe fall in love or something the second after.

He laughs silently, feeling too awkwardly reminded of The Little Mermaid.

There are so many advantages to a mermaid's, or in his case: merman's, kiss. He will definitely not tell anybody about besides Jongho, who already knew all about Hongjoong's secret.

It isn't because the kid is his favorite friend, _coughs_ , but more because he is a witch and knows everything better than Hongjoong. The red hair admits, maybe Jongho knows about him much more than he knows himself sometimes. 

A mermaid's kiss can do wonders to anyone who has the chance of approaching the creature at least once in their timeline. Most commonly, it can make one breathes under the water. And maybe the guy in his arms is oblivious in taking advantage of it, Hongjoong will. If that is the only way he has, so be it.

So, he kisses the man.

Deep from the side of his left rib cages, the merman can sense a little thump as he leaves the distance between them, soft exhales remaining on the freezing but soft, tentative lips.

The man is still inattentive for the most part. Nevertheless, the grills from his nape, which successfully form through Hongjoong's kiss, start pumping the water out from the body and pushing in the costly air into his chest before he is even able to open his eyes. The red hair can faintly hear the weak breathing from the other man now. And that's good enough. 

Hongjoong shakes the man a little. Then he sees something sparkles a few feet behind the man. Hongjoong swims close toward the shining thing until he holds on a small white necklace floating on the cold-water surface, questioning it. Darting around to know there would be no one reclaiming it, the merman sighs. He doesn't know what to do with it besides bringing it back along with him, so Hongjoong hesitates enough, but he reminds the guy is dying beside him. Vaguely, he holds the little pendant in his palm. He returns fairly quick enough to catch the drowning man, steady them both again.

Meanwhile, from his struggle of gaining back the stranger's consciousness, Hongjoong hugs him to his hips again, aggressively splints back from the water to the grass. Back to where he left his clothes.

Hongjoong manages to shove them up on the land, his tail still in the water as he arranges the man's body completely on the field and breaths heavily. It's been a while since the last time he swims this fast. And the red hair exhaustingly pushes himself, along with his heavy emerald tail, up to the ground's brim and shakes the water out of his lower body.

Not waiting until the man wakes up, Hongjoong crawls himself toward where his pants were, reaching for the phone settles inside the left pocket as he taps in a familiar number, holding his breath for the other line to speak up. Preparing himself to use the most bit of knowledge in English that he can maintain.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice articulates cautiously, waiting for an answer.

"Hello, someone was saved from drowning just now, please come as quick as you can. He's currently at the right side of The Sundial Bridge, pretty close to the edge of it, there is uh, some sharp tall structure on the side, that where his spot is, where it is close to the park."

"Is he still breathing, sir?"

"Ah, yes, yes! Someone just performed CPR on him." The merman bites his tongue. Well, it is partly true, right?

"What is his current stage? Is there any mark on his body? Are there any other injuries?"

"No, he seems alright to me, besides the drowning, of course." Hongjoong fiddles at his hair nervously, eyes still straight on lying man a few feet away from him as he waits for his tail to dry, flipping his body so now he's sitting with half of his back on the grass. Hongjoong can't turn back to his feet until the water drips off completely. The lady asks him a few more questions as he looks at the body beside him, responds back to all the things demanded.

"Thank you for your information, sir. We are on our way."

Hongjoong exhales a small thank you as he ends the call, hurriedly putting back his tee and hoodie on, shaking his tail a little bit more. 

It's getting brighter and brighter now, as the sun starts rising up.

After a few minutes, the form returns back into two legs as Hongjoong shakingly pushes himself up, putting back on his underwear and sweatpants. Before he even gets to put on his shoes, though, Hongjoong feels a weak grip on the right ankle, and he abruptly turns back.

The man he saved, with eyes still unwillingly to open and blurry behind the water gap that blocking it, trembling his wrist as he holds on to Hongjoong's leg weakly, flutters the merman into an uncomfortable posture.

He lends down, considerately detaches his hand out from his ankle, and puts it back into the latter's chest despite his vulnerable, unclear protest. Feeling a harsh lump crawling on the top of his throat, Hongjoong breathes a little in regret.

"The ambulance will come soon; you are fine now. I have to go. Just stay here for a little bit, yeah? Someone will get you up soon. I'm sorry." He softly speaks in English and proceeds to stand up with still wobbling steps, running away from the man and hides in the park nearby. Hongjoong couldn't leave the man, though. Not when his mind is still screaming to stay. So, he sits on one of the benches, counting worryingly for a good two minutes before the sound of sirens screeching through the suffocating air, arriving toward the limbless figure as people jump out from the vehicle, a stretcher in hands.

Hongjoong watches as the man gets carried back inside the ambulance before he lets out a breath that he doesn't even realize he was holding, strolling back toward where his apartment is. His duty ends right here as much as he would like to meddle, Hongjoong deeply reminds himself.

He notices the little pearl necklace inside his pocket during his walk. Hopefully, he can find the owner if they ever come back and search for it. The river will call him back when needed.

So much stuff happened all at once. And it's not even for one whole hour.

He still has so many things to care about, yet the weak, trembling body in his embrace as the man held him back before his departure seems to waver so many thoughts inside his brain.

The merman tries not to think about it too much.

So, he ignores the little lump that has been stuck on his throat ever since that faithful morning. Not until his arrival back to his friends back in Korea.

**🦞**

Hongjoong couldn't even remember the last time he sat with all five of his friends. They all go out to retrieve him at the airport, and as nicely as everyone has always was, Jongho couldn't take his eyes off the merman, suspiciously eyeing the shorter in a manner that almost engulfs Hongjoong alive.

That is until everyone dropped dead on the restaurant table with their three shots of alcohol and Hongjoong's jet-lagging excuse, which everyone understands enough to skip him. Jongho (and his unhuman tolerance which Hongjoong could never comprehend) scoots closer to his table, taking over the small space that he has left before staring at him carefully. The witch settles down for a conversation.

"Mind telling me why are your eyes glowing?"

"Huh?" Hongjoong looks back at him confusingly as he slurps on the last bit of soup in his bowl.

"C'mon, hyung. Don't play dumb. I can easily tell under those fake contact lenses; in fact, I'm the one who gave you those lenses. Did something happen? Your eyes glowed only when you performed your magic. Did someone need your help?"

They both ignore Mingi when the man lifts his head above the table, whines incoherently about that one-time Wooyoung stole his blazer when whatever comes out of his mouth sounds like uttered nonsense. Then he flops back onto the metal table.

"Well, I mean, I guess?" Hongjoong looks at the four others nervously, hoping neither of them hears about his talk. "A guy was drowning two days ago, so I had to pull him up, but he was too deep down in the water, I had to give him the doo-doo."

Doo-doo is their code word for 'a mermaid's kiss.'

"You gave him the doo-doo?" Jongho raises his eyebrows. "Then, how do you feel now? Light-headed? Heavy? Did your heart tighten? Any pain? Any symptoms?"

"What do you mean, symptoms? It was just a doo-doo. But now that you're telling me, that was my first time doing such a thing."

"Kissing?!" 

Hongjoong groans, "No, dumbass, I mean to put the doo into the doo."

He means to put the magic into the kiss.

"Oh." Jongho realizes soon after.

"Did someone say kissing?" San pops his head up confusingly, still not one bit close to sober, so Hongjoong decides to end his suffering before it even starts. "No, nobody said that, go back to sleep." He pushes the boy's head back onto the table.

They still have a long day to go.

**🦞**

The fall semester starts a week after Hongjoong returns to Korea, and as thankful as it is, Hongjoong's glad that he manages to sign for his classes the morning before when the school system finally opens the course list. He was lucky enough to register in all the classes he needed, where ratemyprofessor.com is doing its job at the final peak. (Thank God that miracle website exists.) Hongjoong checks through the class schedule, looking for his supposed classes for the day before he stumbles across the mail from the school a few minutes ago, notifying on his phone screen.

There will be a senior orientation on Tuesday, which he notices that the mail specifically highlights a guest who will attend the meeting to give out some speeches. And Hongjoong weirdly squints his eyes, checking the guest's name as a group of girls pass by him, giggling in pitches.

"I can't believe it, oh my God! Park Seonghwa-sunbaenim will join the senior orientation next Tuesday."

"I fucking know! I swear I never care shit about whatever orientations we have unless requiring but this! This! It's Park Seonghwa."

"He actually comes back to Korea to visit the campus, what kind of potluck we are in. Kind of feel bad that Mina graduated last year, though, she was a huge fan."

"That's funny. Literally half of the school is Seonghwa-sunbaenim's fans."

"For real, oh gosh, let's meet up on that day, yeah? I'm coming, too!"

"Yeah, sign me up, too, can't miss it when sunbaenim is here."

"Sign me up, too."

"Where are we going to meet up?"

"The cafeteria?"

"I'm down."

"Alright, alright, girls calm down, give me all of your IDs so I can sign up altogether," one girl says before they all gather in a circle to share one another information.

Hongjoong walks by them, heading himself toward the cafeteria for a coffee cup, feeling unsteady in his stomach.

Park Seonghwa?

Seems like everybody knows him but me. Hongjoong embarrassingly studies the group as he grabs the bread on the bakery section, the other hand holding on to the beverage.

**🦞**

Not knowing Hongjoong's name is one thing. Seeing Hongjoong right in front of him but not recognizing him is another thing.

Because Park fucking Seonghwa apparently is the same guy that he saved not even two weeks ago.

And despite the little pang on his chest that disappoints regarding the man's obliviating about Hongjoong's presence, the merman presumes it's for the best. It would be too threatening if anyone knows about him, or worst, who he is. So, if the man figures out that it was Hongjoong who rescued him, his credentials would be exposed. And that is the last thing Hongjoong wishes to ever happen to him. Even if Seonghwa is a good person, Hongjoong can't seem to let himself blindly trust a stranger.

And that is what sad about it; unique creatures like him have no trust with anyone in the first place.

He doesn't even know what observable cage they would be throwing him in for experiment when they find out merfolk exists. Not when he still hasn't called his mother ever since his arrival at the Incheon airport. Definitely would be unpleasant. So Hongjoong keeps it as it is, ignoring the discomfort that starting to absorb inside his chest.

For some points, Hongjoong catches on, Park Seonghwa, who looks at him a few times through his speech before he sits down during the orientation, sometimes turns around to locate where Hongjoong is, making the merman glances around nervously. Feeling as if he has been caught in a jar, Hongjoong's changing his gaze toward something else that could divert the attention away from the jet-black hair man a few seats in front of him. Trying his best to ignore the stumble of furrows from the man that is peering at him as if bothered in thoughts.

And right after the orientation ends, before anyone else gets to say anything, Hongjoong rushes out of the room, neglecting the hesitated calling from the black-haired man. Hongjoong can't leave himself to stay and listen to whatever the man has to say. It's so tempting, but oh, so dangerous.

_What if he already figured it out?_

The merman begs whoever could hear him that nothing would ever be revealed the day after. He still loves his life a lot. Thank you very much.

Hongjoong rushes back to his dorm, not knowing what to do with himself, or the weird look that Mingi gives him from across their shared sofa.

"Don't ask anything." Hongjoong has warned him.

But the red hair knows so well that his roommate must have so many questions linger on his fingertips.

Hongjoong decides to ignore his friend.

**🦞**

Apparently, Park Seonghwa is more famous than the merman expected.

Looking up the name out of curiosity, definitely not that because Hongjoong wants to know who is the hot, talk-of-the-town figure that he ever has the good riddance chance to rescue a few weeks prior. Hongjoong stumbles upon a website that listed the complete information (which he feels quite creepy about) gathered by all the videos or articles that Seonghwa has been in. The red-haired man realizes the older man is almost as well-known as a celebrity. 

And maybe that was why the girls gushing over him earlier. Hongjoong surprises he doesn't really know the man. Still, really, Park Seonghwa is a very famous ASMR Youtuber, bonus that he from a rich family (the merman got that from the site), his strong aura of an untouchable individual, and how he seems so professional in everything he does. Those are probably the qualities that so many have taken a liking in this man. Hongjoong nods at his view, seemingly agreeing to the same opinion. He won't answer if being asked, but it happens when he's binging through some of the man's videos after class.

And coincidentally, Seonghwa is living in Redding, very much closes to the school that Hongjoong attended while studying overseas. That explains a shit lot about their encounter at the bridge because clearly, Hongjoong never disremembers that. Not when it happened for not even a month ago. 

The thing is, Hongjoong originally plans to just go through with the man's profile and gets a glimpse of who is this mysterious man that he accidentally passes upon the same path that day. Hongjoong doesn't expect, however, when he's currently scrolling on Park Seonghwa's profile on Twitter, to see a pinned post of Park Seonghwa, _let him screams for a bit_ , Park Seonghwa!! To ask the fucking audiences about a red-haired man he met a few weeks ago who saved him from drowning. He even specifically points out where he met the man and confessed that he couldn't remember the person's face, Hongjoong throat dries a little bit at that, but he continues reading. Seonghwa recalled the person has short red hair and a pink hoodie over with his black sweatpants.

Hongjoong stares stunningly at the screen, completely dumbfounded that he couldn't even utter a word. Yes, that is definitely him. The merman pins his cheeks, then hisses from the burning pain of his own action in regret. It takes quite a moment for the merman to regain himself, but he groans because it's useless going crazy over this stupidly famous person just for saving him once (1), and Hongjoong has promised not to do anything. It's too risky. Telling outsiders about him and further. And he has been hiding in peace for so long now.

Maybe he should just mind his business. If anything happens after when he ever tells the guy, Hongjoong is definitely asking to dig his own grave.

But it's so insane that Park Seonghwa is a graduate student from his university. _Oh, the small Earth,_ Hongjoong ruffs his head in frustration, staring blankly at his light-yellow wallpaper in the dorm, feeling as if it's some tests for the merman to be challenged.

So, about the plan, Hongjoong decides it might be best to ignore the man now, as much as his brain dislikes. Seonghwa seems to want to know about the mysterious red hair so much there have been constant replies from himself when his fans commented. It's either the fans who apologized for him because they can't help, or a whole section of people who quoted his post. Screeching how lucky the red hair must be to be noticed by Park Seonghwa: The famous ASMR Youtuber Park Seonghwa with over nine hundred thousand subscribers following his heels.

And Hongjoong, really, wants to tell the poor guy that he is the one who saved him, too. But he isn't so sure now that if anything will happen that could rip his life out instantly. The merman bites his lips, a habit that he adapts every time he overthinks, and grunts. He doesn't want to stress himself out even more.

_Whatever. As long as I don't have to see him._

Besides, Seonghwa is no longer a student under his campus, Hongjoong is sure the man would leave some time after. Soon.

He hopes so.

**🦞**

Hongjoong has his shift right after finishing his music production first exam. it's a project that he needs to work with a partner and creates a song about things that could give a pleasant, happy vibe to the listeners. So, the merman and Mingi, who also takes the same course (and he is thankful that their professor allows them to pick their own partner), spend one hell of a week producing a three-minute track that could potentially end their whole sleeping schedule. It doesn't improve much with the fact that they don't have one from the start.

He is beyond exhaustion. Clearly just wants to have a good ten-hour nap before dragging his pathetic self to his history class tomorrow morning, which is absolutely useless for his major. However, he has to take it because of the damned requirement. He hates society and its education system. He really hates it here.

But it can't be helped when this week is his paycheck week; Hongjoong has been waiting for it since forever, he still hasn't pay for one of his courses' digital books. And the free trial ends in two days. So hopelessly as he is, Hongjoong pushes himself into the small coffee store near his campus. Clicking the door in with his employer card before he walks to his locker, he pulls out the brown apron, putting it over his head.

It's roughly around six in the afternoon now. The sky is getting darker, and Hongjoong has to stay by the cashier counter with the time ticking through his hand watch, praying for the clock to hit nine-thirty soon. He just wants to sleep.

There are more customers at night when it isn't the rushing hours of workers and students in the early morning; people tend to sit and chat inside the store beneath the soft jazz music that echoing through the place. Hongjoong is kind of glad that he gets to choose his music, currently as he picks a Mamamoo song, humming to the melody as two of his co-workers, Mark and Soobin, busy themselves on the coffee machines in the back, making the orders.

Hongjoong goes through another list of a young couple in front of him by reminding them of their orders, then scans the barcode on the guy's phone as he smiles after their little confirmation. Printing out the receipt and gives a thank you, Hongjoong checks his watch again.

It's eight fifty-five. 

Great, only more than half an hour left before he closes the store. He could already see Mark starts whipping the counters and rinses the cups, putting all the fruits back into where they originally were. 

Hongjoong clicks skip a few songs on the music box by the cashier computer until a more up-hype song plays, swaying himself along to the beats. He stops short when a customer walks in, looking around nervously as he steps up, phone in hands as if waiting for someone. The guy stays by the table nearest to the entrance, eyes darting around. 

After the moment, realizing the person he must be asking to meet doesn't arrive yet, the guy walks closer to the counter, looking up at the menu. 

"Yes? How would you like to start your evening?" Hongjoong smiles sweetly at him. The merman notices that the man has a bright red color on his hair, which must have been newly dyed.

Hongjoong's hair was like that last month when it was still in the peak of glory. It's more fading into a gold rose color, with a few black roots showing out now. He reconsiders to re-dye it; remembers the leftover hair dye he still has in the bathroom. Maybe he should ask Mingi to retouch the roots by this weekend.

Hongjoong hums again once the man orders himself a hot caramel macchiato. Then the stranger sitting down by one of the booths near where he stands. He hopes the man, and whoever he is waiting for, should end their conversation quickly. As much as he wants to be nice, Hongjoong's eyelids feel incredibly tempting to drop down at any given moment. And that won't end well if his boss sees, even if the man isn't present.

Security cameras existed for a goddamn reason.

And it is so close to the closing hours now. 

A few flashes of Hongjoong dangerously almost falls asleep by the cashier as he gathers himself up. The doorbell's clinging as a man walks in, checking the store as he notices someone and waves. The figure waves back. Hongjoong realizes it is the red-haired man before he looks back at the man who stands there. Hongjoong's voice hitches in his throat.

That is Park Seonghwa, standing in all of his glory. Right in front of Hongjoong's suffering-from-the-lack-of-sleep face. 

Seonghwa orders a matcha soy latte, and Hongjoong thinks the drink really suits his style. Pinning in the order as he scans the latter's phone, Hongjoong frowns when Seonghwa is nowhere to retrieve his phone back. Instead, he stares at Hongjoong when the merman looks up confusingly, making the poor red hair’s chest thumps.

Hongjoong doesn't know if it thumps because he's nervous from the thrill of seeing the person who could tell the whole world about who he is, or because of something else.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. But have I seen you somewhere?"

Hongjoong bites on his tongue.

_Fuck._

"I don't think so. But I appreciate the pick-up line." He manages, feeling his ears must have been boiling until they _hurt_.

Seonghwa seems to widen his eyes at that, and the mouth opens in surprise before he waves his hands in deny, trying to regain a little bit of his own account, "Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean, I really was asking a genuine question, I didn't mean if it comes out like that."

Hongjoong laughs at his panic. His voice almost attracts all the people inside the shop. Not many are inside at the hours anymore, and it's ere close to the silence soon, if not counting the music still playing on the speakers, the merman smiles, giving the man the receipt.

"I'm joking!" Seonghwa looks a bit more relaxed at that. "I don't know you personally, but I think I do know you. You're that ASMR Youtuber, right?" Hongjoong crosses his fingers in his back, beaming sweetly at the black-haired man. "I think I've stumbled across your channel a few times before. You're quite famous."

"Oh, so you do know me!" Seonghwa smiles back now, before nods in appreciation, "thank you for actually taking an interest in my contents, I do know that not many people are fond of the things I do, but I do enjoy doing them. Though I'm serious, I think I've seen you somewhere before. If you can't recall that, you can ignore my weird question, maybe it's getting late now, and I'm going crazy." Seonghwa chuckles. "I swear I'm not trying to hit on you. Besides, I'm meeting someone right now."

Hongjoong smiles, nodding in understanding, but still feels a little disappointment bubbling inside his stomach after the last sentence comes out from Seonghwa. The black-haired man starts walking toward where the other red hair sits.

_He's meeting someone right now._

Hongjoong looks back at the cashier monitor in conflict, not for long until Mark walks out from the door, throwing him the store key. "Sorry, dude, something’s coming up. I have to go to Johnny's right now. I will close it next time." Hongjoong shoos him with his hands, assuring that it's okay. Besides, Soobin is still here, and they can close the store together after. Mark cheekily grins before he waves at both baristas, heading out of the exit as he hurriedly runs towards his bike.

The merman checks his clock for the umpteenth time that night.

Nine-fifteen.

The couple, where Park Seonghwa and the red-haired man sit, is still talking. Hongjoong gets it, Seonghwa barely got here not even five minutes ago, so when Soobin gives him the drink, the shorter man walks out of his counter before setting the cup down, smiling politely at them. "Pardon for my interruption. We have to shut down our store in a few more minutes, you both can stay here for a little bit, but I have to obey the closing rule after nine-thirty." Feeling a little apologetic as he speaks. The couple nods in understanding, promises that they will leave soon, so Hongjoong nods and shuffles back to his spot, the serving tray still in his hands before he stops, hearing something from the back of his nape.

"-your mother's family live in Redding?" says in a calm deep voice, Hongjoong immediately knows it belongs to Seonghwa.

"Yeah! And I visit them every summer, so I just got back from their place barely a day before the Fall semester started." The man that is with him responds.

"Can you tell me what happened that day? I'm sorry, I just want to make sure."

"Seonghwa-ssi! That was a scary day! I was walking in the park until I heard something dropped into the water, so I ran toward it and saw you. I tried to swim toward where you were and luckily could swim both of us back on land."

_What...?_

"Oh, wow, I'm so so sorry about this, and thank you so much for pulling me up. I really wanted to know who had helped me when I couldn't do much underwater. Thank you so much. I wanted to thank you properly, but when I woke up, the nurses said they only found me at the place. Nobody was around." Seonghwa drops a few times in little bows, smiling in ashamed.

The man beside him stutters. As if he can't really remember what happened. "O-oh, ...right. It was...it was because I had something to do. Yeah! I had to leave right after, I'm sorry for leaving you there, but it was urgent!" Seonghwa nods in understanding. "But you are absolutely welcome. Don't worry about it." 

Hongjoong's hands start trembling on the serving tray that he holds himself back so much not to split it in half. He amazes that he hasn't turned around to bore tunnels onto the couple behind him already.

"Please don't say that. I really want to repay you. Will it be alright for you if I can take you out next time?"

"Oh! Oh, my God! Yes, yes! I am completely fine with that! But can I uh...Can I have your autograph, too? I've been a huge fan of yours. I love your channel so much! I'm so glad that I met you that way, so I finally have the chance to see you now. This must have been fate."

"Oh? I don't expect myself to be this well-known, thank you so much." Seonghwa speaks lightly, almost sounds happy at the person in front of him, agreeing to continue their coming-up meeting.

The merman couldn't believe in a single word he just heard.

No...

No.

This must be a dream. It can't be.

There is no way.

He looks at the ground as if afraid to see whatever expression he would carry on his face, still standing a few distances away between the cashier counter and the booth where the other two sit.

"I know this is a personal question, maybe if I'm just too curious, I'm sorry! But why did you fell in the water in the first place? If you don't mind answering the question, of course!" The stranger's voice booms through Hongjoong's ears, even if it sounds naturally gentle, it is making every part of his scales crawl in anguish.

"Oh...It was...I was looking for my mom's pendant." Seonghwa's voice follows, somehow softer the waves rolling inside of Hongjoong's stomach, trying its furrowing best to twist the poor merman's body in distorted forms until unrecognizable. "I was actually at the bridge a day prior, but accidentally dropped it somewhere around there, so I tried looking for it. It was a small, white pearl pendant. It was an important item for me. But seems like I can't get it back now." Seonghwa sighs, voice tripping down heavy, thickening the air inside the store.

"Oh...I'm so sorry for your loss." The other man whispers, feeling sad long with Seonghwa's tone. But the black-haired man quickly beats them both out of it, uplifting the mood once again, "No, no. Don't worry about it. It's okay. I will get used to not having it someday anyway." He smiles assuring, before checking the phone widens at the given time. "It's nine thirty-four now. We have to leave for them to close the store."

Hongjoong's stun appearance skips short the moment he hears the taller man. So, he rushes to where the counter to compose himself, giving two exhales as he bows when Seonghwa and the red-haired man stroll out of the store. Before he's sinking down on the counters, holding on to his aching heart. While trembling on the side, Hongjoong feels as if someone has stabbed him right on the back, while smiling at him on the front, which definitely isn't a pleasant sight to watch if the couple did pay attention to him while they were still here. 

Hongjoong gasps, feeling as if every blood vein alive in his heart were roaring, bleeding him out with clogged patterns that Hongjoong could just drop down and fall into his misery of death in the instant.

It isn't just because of the conversation, but his chest is physically hurting and currently throbbing onto his rib cage as if wanting to escape, to screech its freedom out of Hongjoong's fragile body. Mer-people consider relationships as a priority. And if they take something, they will give it back regardless of any method. If Hongjoong receives something, he will give it back. That is why his friends allow the red hair to just walk into their zone and do whatever the hell he wants to do.

The same goes for the switchback. So, if Hongjoong did something out of goodness. He expects to receive a return. But whatever has happened in the span of ten minutes successfully weighted everything down in a pipe drain. It feels as if all of his hard-work composing a song goes useless when someone else manages to steal his laptop. Then proceed to credit themselves on the song he spent sleepless nights on, and proclaim it as their own.

_It feels like plagiarism._

Why does it sting so much? 

He bites back a whine, head leans on the counter with arms around the hair, eyes shredding a tear on the counter that he can't withdraw back even if he tries.

It wasn't that stranger. It was Hongjoong who saved Seonghwa. And his lips desperate to scream those words out loud for the whole world to hear, the merman knows it was too late. He doesn’t need the man to return back anything. But he doesn’t want anyone to come and claim whatever he did. Because it is wrong. It is fake.

It is untruthful.

The two figures that left the place are no longer in sight. So, he bites back the pain that is taking over his body. Pushing his shaking arms up as he gives out a deep breath, regains back his posture as he unties the apron out of his back. But he needs to tie his emotions back altogether. 

"Hongjoong-hyung, I think we are out of matcha powder and kiwis, should we write it down on a note for the morning baristas to kn-" Soobin stops his track as he walks out from the inside of the coffee store, seeing a pale looking figure by the counter steps. "Hyung. Are you alright?" The purple hair boy rushes to him, holding the small shoulders up as Hongjoong's head still drops, looking at the ground like wanting to dig a permanent black hole. But Hongjoong snaps himself out of it fast enough, seeming up at Soobin in assurance.

"Y-yeah. I'm peachy. Just a bit sleepy. I keep yawning, so the tears have been pending up for all these hours already." He chuckles roughly, even if Soobin ever notices anything from the gaspiness of his voice. Hongjoong doesn't bother to care anymore. "I will write them down." So, he does, the words come out a little shaky, but it doesn't matter.

"Oh...okay, hyung." Soobin releases his arms, leaving the man some space as Hongjoong weakly gathers his things together, putting his apron and nametag away. "I cleaned up everything already. You can just lock the door. Get some sleep, hyung. You look like you _need_ a good one. I'll see you later." Soobin checks around again to make sure everything staying back in its place. Hongjoong gives out a hum before also walks toward the door, turning off all of the lights, and switches the closing sign. He finally locks the door, tiringly walks back to the campus, toward the building where his dorm would locate. He tries not to think about anything, shoving the earbuds with loud volume to distract his discontent.

The moment he gets back, finally knowing that he is safe and sound without every evil force that can come up his shoes, Hongjoong sinks himself down on the queen-size bed. His hand's trembling as he opens one of his studying desk drawers right beside his bed, spotting the shiny white pendant lying on the wooden surface. Hongjoong holds it up, inspecting around the beautiful jewelry with his thumb before putting it back down. 

Hongjoong finally understands why the river hasn’t called him back to return the necklace to its owner. Because the man has been so close to him now.

Hongjoong can't sleep that night like normally.

He still can't figure out why. But he cries himself to sleep.

**🦞**

Mingi can't stand seeing his hyung has been skipping two of his classes today, digging a hole inside his room without even coming out to eat. The brunette purposely bought deokbokki for the latter to eat, even warmed it up on the kitchen before class. And what did he see when he got back? A cold bowl of deokbokki on the counter, and he looks around their share dorm nervously. Hongjoong clearly did not leave his room.

Mingi is really worried. He doesn't behave like this most of the time (told all of his friends, literally), but this time, he decides to be a bigger person, both physically and mentally, so he knocks on Hongjoong's door. "Hyung, come out. Are you alright in there? You haven't eaten anything. I don't care if you're melting the bed from some insane fever tide already, but at least have something in your stomach first before groaning about how despair your life is."

That works.

Hongjoong opens his door, looking like a kicked puppy with a blanket wrapping on his shoulders as he huffs, clearly annoys with Mingi's yelling. His roommate seems to catch something off from the shorter man, his eyes are a little red and swollen, but Hongjoong keeps his mouth shut. If the taller man dares to ask? He will die in the next second. That is the sign. Hongjoong shoots him through his alien sound-wave and exhausted eye stares. So Mingi doesn't really press on anything. But he looks at Hongjoong's head, frowning, then pulling the man out roughly, making him yelp a little as he drags the shorter man into the bathroom. 

"I don't care whatever the shit is bothering you, hyung. But man, your hair is nasty." Hongjoong glares at him, "Let me re-dye it back, so I don't have to see this monstrosity continuously. You're lucky I only had one class today, and I just got back from it. Let me rescue you from your misery." Hongjoong snorts, earning a grin from Mingi, and the tall man softly touches over his hair with a brush. Hongjoong calmly sits on the lid of the toilet bowl. Keeps quiet during the whole process.

Mingi is a great roommate for a reason.

**🦞**

On Sunday, Hongjoong's little sad stumper from being isolated to the entire universe is pushed to a side as his friends come by, dragging him out of his pitifulness.

As ridiculous as it sounds, San and Wooyoung decide to haul Hongjoong to a pool party that Changbin hosts. Like actually hauling him.

"No, I don't want to." Hongjoong tries to protest, buries his small frame into the soft bunk of his bed underneath the thick minion blanket, dodging the pulling hands from Yunho and San. They are almost at the peak of begging him now. Hongjoong would melt if any of them give him puppy eyes, so his only option is to hide under the comforter like a burrito.

"Come on, hyung. Let's go." Wooyoung whines, hands on his hips. "You haven't gotten out of your room since what? Forever."

"That is totally incorrect, Woo. I did leave my room for Economics two days ago."

"Hyung! You know what I mean. I'm serious, have some fun with us, seriously, when was the last time you actually joined a party? And actually, like, got laid? It's your senior year! Don't be like a grandpa."

Hongjoong wrecks his poor migraine brain to give out an excuse.

"But...I uh...I can't swim."

That is some weak excuse.

"Hyung, you don't need to know how to swim to join a pool party, just sit by the tables and chill." San pipes in.

Hongjoong and water must come in pairs. If there's no food. He dies. If there's no air. He dies. If there's no water. He also dies. No, even if it sounds completely normal since every human also needs these elements, he needs water even more than humans. Painfully more. But if Hongjoong contacts any sort of water that could soak his whole body (that is why he hates the rain so much), his legs won't be able to keep their own forms anymore. And then, _bam!_ Hongjoong's tail will reveal in the most majestic way one mermaid (or merman) can muster.

Fascinating? Yes.

But under this circumstance? In this world? In this economy? 

No.

That is the end of his world. 

Hongjoong and water must not come in pairs. At least not under the rain. Not at the beach. And especially not at a pool party.

Because you don't see a mermaid in your life daily, do you?

If Hongjoong agrees to this, he will definitely regret his life, one way or another. Yet, _oh no_ , San starts pouting at him after they successfully dragged him out of his room, and Hongjoong closes his eyes, wanting to look away, maybe at the painting hanging in the living room. Or the ugly sweater Mingi left on the sofa. _Why is it there? It's fucking September._ Anything. 

It doesn't work.

A short while later, Hongjoong finds himself standing at a big fancy house with booming music in the backyard and college students walking around the place in swimwear and summer clothes.

He begins to regret all of his life decisions.

But it's too late to back away now.

Nothing can go wrong as long as he doesn't swim, right?

**🦞**

Everything is wrong. 

Everything is absolutely wrong.

Hongjoong walks to the backyard of Changbin's (very fucking fancy) house like a lost moth, staring at every valuable item displays in the room as Wooyoung animatedly chatting to the man, the merman notices it's about some plans they made for an upcoming field trip.

Cool, he guesses, but Hongjoong is scheming his own excuses, so if Wooyoung ever invites him, he can at least dodge away. Not as failing as whatever he gets dragged into right now.

All of his friends dress simple, with their tees and shorts on with sandals, and then Hongjoong has a tie-dye long sleeve shirt, a poncho-looking jacket over, and bleached jeans on just because he can, and Yunho stares at him weirdly.

Jongho understands why, though. Hongjoong doesn't want to get soaked regardless if it's only one drop of water. So, he distracts everyone else from making a comment on Hongjoong's summer fashion sense, the merman glad that he isn't alone in this madness even if his clothes are goddamn boiling his skin right now. Not until two minutes later that when he walks out to the back of the house, where the swimming pool is, Hongjoong realizes that, yes, he is in this madness alone.

On the other side of the pool, terrifyingly exists one specific red and black hair couple that almost makes the poor merman throw up instantly.

Park Seonghwa.

And whoever that stranger's name is, Hongjoong doesn't want to know. Or care.

He looks away, maybe rushes over the nearest table he can find while pulling Mingi's arm toward it like a schoolgirl seeing her crush. But his vibrant re-dyed hair seems to give too much attention under the sun that he could feel everyone is gazing at him the moment the merman steps into the party, including Seonghwa.

First of all, Hongjoong doesn't know that the coffee shop's red hair is also in the same university as him. He doesn't know Seonghwa, and the guy's "date" would be at this fucking party.

And he's crying internally about how despair his life is. The merman wants to leave the place so bad but is stopped because he literally got here. And his friends _begged_ him to join them.

He will feel like a horrible human, _ah-hem_ , merman if he leaves when nothing has even started.

Whatever, just ignore it, Hongjoong. He doesn't know you.

And you don't know him either.

The red hair sits down on edge, leaving space for his friends to surround the rest of the seats. Pushing away from the discomfort on the tip of his nails. San lingers for not even five minutes before he jumps up, "I'm getting you guys drinks. What y'all want?"

"Nah, dude. I'm good, the last time I asked you, you took a sip and spitted it back into the cup." Mingi stares at him.

"Because whatever the fuck you ordered last time was nasty!" San reasons, "I can't believe your stomach can take that."

"You're just weak, man. It was just Disco Volante."

"No, it wasn't, it was hell, and Calculus blend in together."

"Now that sounds nasty." Mingi winces at that.

"Isn't that the same thing, though?" Wooyoung snorts.

"Fine, if you don't want me to get you anything. What about you Hongjoong-hyung." The merman thinks, but he really isn't in any mood for an alcoholic drink, so he shakes his head, "I'm good, San. Thanks, though."

"Just get him a champagne glass but with Pepsi in it. He will survive." Jongho jokes, earning a punch on the shoulder by Hongjoong. Everyone starts laughing.

_Fucking brats._

Hongjoong huffs offendedly then waves San away with his hand. San leaves the table with a chuckle, and while Mingi and Yunho already start walking closer to the pool, Wooyoung also gets up and jogs to where his other friend, Yeonjun, is sitting at the bartending table. The man is talking to- _Oh_ , Hongjoong notices Soobin, who sits beside Yeonjun, so he raises his hand up, waving at his co-worker. The boy greets back, smiling kindly at him.

But Jesus Christ. Changbin is rich, _rich_. Because besides the bar table in the backyard, he also has a whole table full of dishes that could cost over Hongjoong's two semesters' tuition combined. He's not even counting the huge dance floor with speakers and flashy lights beaming at the stage, even if it's still three in the afternoon. This kid must be the backbone for all dream college parties. 

His thesis is supported by the fact that literally, three-quarters of all the classmates he ever attended the same courses with are also at this party. Just how _huge_ is this place?

But partly it must be because of Seonghwa. Many people, he notices, keep staring at the man throughout the time he arrived. Not that Hongjoong is looking, mind you.

Jongho taps his shoulder sometime after, talking about getting something to eat since he hasn't with two heavy classes in the morning, so the older nods, scooting aside to leave some space for him to get out. 

And then it hits him with a realization that it's only him sitting at the table now.

Hongjoong groans, stretching his body between the chair and the table, leaning on the chill table surface to rest. He is glad that there's an umbrella on top of the table. If not, Hongjoong would be a dry mackerel with the bonus of his thick clothes and minus of a green line in hydration.

The merman yawns a little, darting around the scene folding in front of him, of how Yunho's somehow able to dump Mingi down onto the water. The other man dives down, pulling his legs, making the pink hair yelps, trips himself into a big flash, and wets the unfortunate people standing around them.

Hongjoong snorts at how childish they are. Until the red hair sees someone is watching Hongjoong from the other side of the pool. But also, from the opposite of where he's currently sitting. And he sinks himself back into his seat.

Seonghwa is looking at him. 

The red-haired man is nowhere around. He assumes he must have gone to get something. 

And for some fucking reason, Park Seonghwa starts walking toward him.

_No, just get the fuck away, man, I'm sick of human interaction._

Hongjoong widens his eyes in panic. He abruptly gets up, pushing himself out of the table just to walk in a fast-paced. Whatever it takes so he doesn't have to look at the jet-black hair's face. The reason why Hongjoong decides to sit on that table is that it's the closest seat to the deepest side of the gigantic pool. And for fuck's sake, no sane people would conclude themselves into this side for the act of entertainment or parties. Unless they are all swimmers. Hongjoong knows damn well not many people can swim in deep water. 

So, he chose this part of the yard since he doesn't have to interact with anyone.

Unless they come to him.

And that is horribly surprising because the last person the merman expects is Park fucking Seonghwa to take the honor.

Which is definitely the last person he would like to communicate with.

Reluctantly, Hongjoong declares sometime after, this party is the worst thing that ever happened to him. Hongjoong tries to push past a few people on his way, just not having to see the latter. Seonghwa seems to be taken back by the merman's reaction, but Hongjoong doesn't want to care. So, he blindly runs over a few tables until he crashes into something, more specifically, someone. The red hair trips his feet, yelps pitifully between the distance of where he is before his whole body drops into the water with a loud splash.

There is this beef between merfolk and water: Their skins glow when they contact the liquid. And as in beautifully glittering under the light if they float up onto the water surface. And Hongjoong's red hair already does him wonders, sarcastically speaking. So, when the poor merman fully stumbles into the pool's bottom, he regrets that he even dares to push his body up to gasp. 

The sudden transformation doesn't leave Hongjoong's clothes enough space to stretch, so they tear up the moment the merman senses the heavy dip of his lower body.

It's one of his favorite customized pants. And the poncho jacket.

But Hongjoong can't even cry about it when a scream echoes the place. A loud yelp of 'what the fuck?!' booming from another side of the pool.

Hongjoong does feeling like "what the fuck?" right now.

People start gathering around and point at him, whispering in amusement, clearly frightening by the emerald tail swimming beneath the water and Hongjoong's appearance. Of how his back suddenly has emerald scales lining up uniformly, how his nails poke out like craws, or how his eyes turn into a shining pearl gray color.

Some of his classmates who witnessed the whole event look at him like Hongjoong's a complete stranger. As if he didn't do any group project with them, not even some time ago. A few people even try to approach closer to the pool, eyes seem fascinated about his look, even try to reach out and touch him. Hongjoong shocks, swimming back far enough so nobody can invade his space, but stops at the right spot, so he doesn't reach toward the denser part of the pool. 

The merman sees how his friends gasp, Wooyoung looks as if he can't believe in his eyes, or how San drops his drink (along with Hongjoong's to the floor, he wants to whine at that), Mingi and Yunho stand stunned in the pool, hawking their eyes at their hyung.

Hongjoong feels like he's being trapped in a cage. The intense gazes from everyone around make the red-haired man unconsciously gulps. Returning back the unbelieving eye-contact that they gave him. And then there's Seonghwa, who looks at him, opening his mouth wide like a fish. If it isn't for Hongjoong's current situation, he would have joked about how a fly can just fly into the bottom of the man's esophagus. Seonghwa looks between Hongjoong and then at the red-haired man that stands somewhere at the bartending table, also shocks at Hongjoong's appearance.

And then Seonghwa looks back at Hongjoong. A flick of hurt and realization pops through his eyes. 

Hongjoong feels like drowning, even if he has all the capabilities to breathe underwater. Everything feels like being slowed, and Hongjoong doesn't know what to do with that gaze or everyone's gaze. He shivers, puts back into the pool's wall when someone starts getting too close for his liking, eyes wide in alarm. Then some people start pulling their phones out, filming, and taking pictures.

That is when the bubbles inside Hongjoong's chest begin to rise and choke him down into the water.

But before anything can get into action, Jongho runs out from inside the house. Hongjoong doesn't notice when did the witch gets inside in the first place, but he carries a wand in his hand and swings around the place, tapping a little in the air.

"Stopwatch!"

Everything freezes in place, but Hongjoong. He gives out a reassured sigh seeing his friend walking up to him. 

"Hyung, are you good there?" 

"Marvelous," He responds bitterly, Jongho winces at that.

"Can you get up? Need a hand?"

"Yes, please. Mind if you can get some clothes, too? Mine is ripped." 

Jongho sighs, "Yeah, sure thing. I can get some from Changbin. Let me get you out of here, though. It's a fucking mess."

"No shit, Sherlock. What are we going to do?"

"I can erase their memories to a few minutes prior. Even auto-delete all the files being caught on the phone, too. Don’t worry about that. Hold on." Jongho pulls Hongjoong out of the pool, the fishtail takes some weight on the merman, but the witch seems to be fine with it; Hongjoong steadies himself with the railing once he gets up, breathes tiringly.

" _Suri suri masuri. An apple keeps the doctor away. Suri suri masuri. A merman keeps people's memories away. Suri suri masuri. Suri suri masuri_." Jongho waves his wand around, mumbling the spell.

"What kind of stupid spell is that?" Hongjoong snorts, staring at the younger.

"Shut up, hyung. Either me saying this or I can be an asshole and let Bill Nye the science guy's minions coming up to your ass." Hongjoong laughs cheekily at Jongho. The younger would never do that; he likes the merman too much.

Then the witch puts his wand back into his pants pocket, hauling Hongjoong's up from where he sits. The merman manages to drag his clothes up along, the water heavily dripping around the fabrics. "You're lucky I brought my wand today." Jongho grunts a bit as he adjusts his stand, changing the posture by hugging Hongjoong in bridal style, carefully not to press much onto the emerald scales on the back, carrying him back inside the house.

Hongjoong smiles at him, "Thanks, Jongho. What can I do without you?” Jongho barges into the nearest restroom, locking the door before settling the merman down on the bathtub. He grabs a clean towel from the top counter near the bathroom mirror, "here, go dry yourself, let me unfreeze them, and get you clothes." Hongjoong nods in grateful, staring at the younger man who's not forgetting to lock the door as he steps outside the room.

Hongjoong heaves a sigh, feeling tired and weak at all the things that just happened earlier. It was horrible. And Hongjoong finally sees a spark between Seonghwa's eyes that he must have remembered the merman by now. Hongjoong doesn't know if he read that wrong or not. But maybe not anymore, because once Jongho reverses his spell. Seonghwa would probably forget about him again.

Hongjoong hugs his dried legs that returned back to their on-land form merely seconds ago. Buries his head in between his knees in sorrow.

**🦞**

The moment Seonghwa blinks his eyes again, the merman is gone. Darting his eyes around, he sees how everyone seems to stop themselves in surprise, looking at one another. "Wait, how did I get here?" or, "I thought I was sitting on the table." The black-haired man looks at the people's words confusingly. And frustrates for not seeing the merman who was _right there!_ Not even an eyeblink ago.

He hears a yelp from behind, seeing one of the merman's friends, that he notices a moment ago, groans about the drinks that he spilled unknowingly. And another one who sits close to the boy laughs in high pitch.

But where is the guy with the red hair? He frantically checks around the yard, ignoring the stares that everyone is giving him right now. He attracts too much attention. 

Seonghwa doesn't like that. He needs to look for the red-haired man. 

He has to.

He remembers it now.

"Seonghwa-hyung, I got you a drink." The red-haired man that he was with walks up to him, giving him a clear brownish liquor and smiles like the innocent that he is, but Seonghwa clearly has no mind or business with him anymore. Not when he has been blatantly fabricated like that. The man coldly pushes the glass back to the guy. "You drink it." He whispers sharply, making the latter's stomach drop. "Hyung, what-"

Seonghwa walks away.

His intention at first was simple. He notices Hongjoong. 

Right at the very first moment when he laid eyes on the man, who shyly walks into the party, it was hard to not notice.

He remembers the man as the barista at the coffee shop he went to a few days ago, and Seonghwa just wants to greet him, at least comes and gives a 'hi' because they know each other. Even if it hasn't been a long conversation.

Seonghwa doesn't expect, though. It is for him to divert his eyes away when he saw Seonghwa's little greet to gain his attention. And for him to actually got up and ran away, Seonghwa has felt as if he did something wrong. His heart sank the moment the red hair got up and walked away, but he didn't want the man to go. For some instinct reason, Seonghwa's mind screamed at him to come and grab him, _do something, just so he could turn around and talks to you._

But whatever happened, the next moment was astounded to him, and Seonghwa couldn't help but stare at the man, no, merman, in front of him. Feeling like a lost chapter of his brain started to fulfill the moment the man's gray eyes bore back into his soul. Frightened.

The tight hold on his waist as Seonghwa blurringly stared in the deep cold water. 

The soft hand that held on Seonghwa's before it returned back into his freezing chest. 

The vibrating red hair and the pointing nose that Seonghwa managed to distinguish in the last moment before he drowned back into the slumber of darkness.

He remembers every bit of it now.

But why didn't he remember it earlier? Or even days, weeks, months ago?

He has to find the red-haired man.

He has to.

Seonghwa runs back inside the house, looking for a specific figure that has been right in front of him a few minutes earlier. Many people stare at him after seeing the man; some girls start talking in hushing, making fangirling sounds when he turns his head toward their direction. But Seonghwa isn't looking at them. He's looking for red hair.

Red hair.

Red hair.

Seonghwa spots a black-haired guy who stands by the stairs, talking to a blonde hair guy, and Seonghwa realizes it's the owner of the place. Was his name Changbin? Changmin?

He follows the first option.

And thank God it's correct, or that would be embarrassing.

The black-haired man approaches the talking couple, heightening the question in the tip of his tongue, "H-hey, you're Changbin, right?"

The man beside him gasps, "Oh, wait! Holy shit! Aren’t you that famous ASMR Youtuber?"

Seonghwa politely smiles, "Ah, yeah, right. That's me."

"Damn, dude, I watch your videos sometimes. You are great, with the things you do, I mean."

"Thanks?" Seonghwa chuckles, but he changes the topic as quickly as possible, not wanting to drag it out too long. "Perhaps, do you happen to know someone with red hair? And do you see him anywhere?" Changbin looks at him skeptically, "you mean Hongjoong-hyung? He said he had something coming up, so he left the party earlier, Jongho went with him. Why though? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Uh, yeah, I want to ask him something."

"Well, I'm not sure. If you were here five minutes ago, he would still be by the door. I don't know, maybe you can still see him by chance if you run out. He shouldn't be that fast." Changbin laughs, the guy beside snorts, "Dude, you're mean." Changbin just shrugs jokingly.

Seonghwa nods in thankful before he pushes himself out of the wave of frames in front of him. Out of the staring and whispering the people behind him give, he needs to look for Hongjoong.

He has to.

**🦞**

Seonghwa runs to the big street. He even runs back to the campus, eyes carefully watching around for the red hair; the man realizes Hongjoong looks so familiar now. He was also at the senior orientation at the beginning of the semester.

The man intended to stay back in Korea to clear his mind of things that have happened before, so his professor's invitation to attend the school was clearly an excuse for Seonghwa to return. And maybe to visit back all of his relatives and colleagues after a year of living overseas. He didn't expect to receive a Direct Message on Twitter by the red-haired, asking him to meet up. 

So Seonghwa heedlessly believed everything the man said, not even double-check the words even if sometimes he feels off about them.

Past top-student, his ass.

Seonghwa is a dumbass.

A big dumbass for not knowing nor recognizing his savior right in front of his nose. 

Seonghwa knows Hongjoong must have remembered him, if not for because of the frantic looks that the latter always give whenever he spots the red hair. Even back in the orientation, Seonghwa wouldn't have any other explanation for the man's weird behavior. He presumes it must have been because the other man isn't a human. Is that why he tried to ignore Seonghwa because he was afraid that Seonghwa would expose him? And here he is, ashamed of himself for not even remember who his saver was.

Is he a merman, though? Or a siren? But in the male version? But the man looks much softer than how the textbook siren would normally describe. Actually, what the fuck is Seonghwa talking about?

Seonghwa stops himself at the thought and then starts laughing like a maniac because damn, he must have gone insane.

A merman.

The way nobody else at the party didn't even recall one single thing about what happened, but him. Who clearly witnessed the gorgeous man glowing under the sun like a God he was, withholding the slaps of memories that running through his brain like a tsunami's tide waves. And sure, the sun is hot today. But Seonghwa can assure that he was sober. He _is_ still sober. The things that happened earlier that day surely aren't forming by his own imagination. Seonghwa is too under-productive for that. He breathes out as if exhausted from all events that existed today. Pushing his path toward the fourth-year dorm buildings, hoping to see Hongjoong by chance.

He needs to see him. There are so many things he has to tell him.

**🦞**

Seonghwa stumbles across a familiar figure walking down from the stairs from one of the buildings that he just passed by. 

A young man with copper-colored hair walking out from the building, hands elbowing inside his pockets. He's the same man at the pool party. Seonghwa gasps, it's the one sitting right beside the red-haired man a moment before he left, and Seonghwa got up to march toward Hongjoong. Until all the rumpled that happened soon after. Seonghwa tries his best to catch up on the man. He must be Jongho, he recalls from Changbin's words.

"Wait!" Seonghwa runs up to him, "Are you Jongho?"

The man turns around, seeming confused by the question because he doesn't know who is the man that calling his name, but he must have seen him somewhere. Jongho thinks he has seen this guy before.

"Yes? But wait?" Jongho surprises, "Aren't you that famous Youtuber? Park Seonghwa? Wait, oh fuck." Jongho then recognizes something.

Seonghwa seems to still heave for the air that he runs out from jogging toward the latter. Nodding his head as he bends down to catch his breath. "Yes, yes. That's me. People have asked me that a lot lately. I'm sorry but let's cut to the point. Can you tell me where Hongjoong is?"

"No." Jongho panics, whipping his wand out from his pocket, "You were at the party earlier, weren't you? How the hell haven't your memory erased yet? Did I miss anything when I performed the spell?" The witch squints his eyes, seizing the man before him up and down. "There is no way I failed at making a simple spell. Stand there." He raises his wand up, mumbling something on his lips, then shoots it out in Seonghwa's direction.

Seonghwa stares at the man, confused.

"Uh...what...what are you doing?"

"It didn't work?!" Jongho screeches, looking at the man like he grows out nine heads, "How the fuck- Okay, you know what? Let's get by the stairs so I can ask you a few questions."

"I really have to see Hongjoong right now, just-"

"Let me ask you first." Jongho gazes at him. "I will tell you after I got the correct answer."

Seonghwa gulps. "o-oh, okay."

"Alright. First of all, where do you live exactly? I'm not really a fan, so I don't know, but is it somewhere in California?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Is it in Redding?"

"Y-yes?" Seonghwa looks at him, puzzled.

"Okay, cool. Last question. Did you happen to drown yourself, like, I don't know, in August or something?" Seonghwa widens his eyes at that. Normally he has a lot of fan interaction online. But the guy before him clearly said he isn't a fan. And even though Seonghwa is guidable sometimes (read: many times), he feels like this Jongho guy is being honest.

"Yes. And someone saved me after. How do you know?"

Jongho looks at him unreadably, nods to himself with a small groan as if he finally figures out something, quietly laments himself. "So Hongjoong-hyung is an idiot." 

"What?"

Jongho ignores his question, "I think I know why you're not affected under my magic now. Hyung's kiss must have protected you too damn well, considering how careless he is." he shakes his head.

"Kiss? What? And who?" Seonghwa widens his eyes.

So Jongho sighs again, "You said you got drowned, but someone saved you, right? That sounds like something hyung would do. He told me a day after his return to Korea that he helped someone up from drowning by kissing them. And there is magic in a mermaid's kiss. They can make normal human beings like you breathe underwater. And his overseas attended school is also from the same place as you. Coincidence? I think the fuck not. A mermaid's kiss can be helpful, but it is harmful to them. Because once a mermaid gives out a kiss, they also give out a part of their soul. That is where the magic comes from. And I am a thousand percent sure that it must be you with how strong your body is resisting my magic right now."

Seonghwa just stares at him dumbly at the information.

"When a mermaid gives their kiss to someone, which is a part of their soul, they will be attached to that person. I've been suspecting that something must have happened before, that's why hyung seems extremely distressed nowadays, but I didn't know what happened. I noticed he clutched at his heart sometimes even if he thought nobody saw it. Tell me, Seonghwa-ssi. Did you do something to him earlier this week?" Jongho grimly watches him.

"So, you're telling me Hongjoong is really a merman?"

"Is that the only shit you could pull off from all the words I just said?"

"Sorry, sorry."

Seonghwa stares at the man, wondering for a moment, thinking of all the possibility that when is it his fault to ever distress the merman with how blunt the question was throwing at him. Until he remembers that Seonghwa, in fact, did kind of fucked off along the way.

The coffee store.

Hongjoong was there; he must have been listening to Seonghwa's and the other man's conversation. The words "attached" and "distress" start spinning over Seonghwa's head. Fuck, Seonghwa isn't just a dumbass. He's also an asshole.

An unpleasant knot twitches awfully inside his stomach.

He fucked up big times.

Seonghwa pulls Jongho, startling the younger man a little, "Can you just let me know where he is? I have to talk to him."

Jongho huffs. He clearly doesn't like what he hears now knowing what Seonghwa causes of his hyung's sorrow. But he has no choice, does he? Perhaps, letting Hongjoong talk to the man before him and solve their problem will make things flow easier. Who knows? Jongho shakes his head in defeat. "Fifth floor, this building, room 514. If anything happens to him. I will rip off your skin and feed them to my garden goblins." He highlights the last word. "Personally."

Seonghwa hesitates with a nervous gulp, then excuses himself and running up to the staircases since the elevator takes too long to open.

He steps through all the stairs, then heavily breathes at the intense exercise that he just has, jogging powerfully toward the end of the hallway, where Hongjoong's room is. Seonghwa holds back to rest, inhales, and exhales a few times slowly before carefully knocks on the door. A few minutes later, he hears the door unlocking.

"-Mingi? I thought you have the key? Why did you get back so early-" the man stops on his track once he has a full look at the figure outside of his dorm.

"Hongjoong-ssi." The merman's breath hitches the moment his name leaves Seonghwa's lips. "Hongjoong-ssi. Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?"

Seonghwa's heart sinks at the harsh words.

"I-I... I just want to talk to you. Can I come in? I think there's a misunderstanding."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Seonghwa-ssi. I don't know you."

"Please, Hongjoong-ssi. At least let me apologize to you before you can shut your door on me."

Hongjoong freezes, _apologize? For what?_

Seonghwa seems to read his mind just fine.

"For being an idiot and not recognized the person who rescued me that day. I remember it was you now. I'm so sorry, Hongjoong-ssi. I should have realized it faster."

"B-but...but how? I... I thought Jongho-"

"I met him downstairs." Seonghwa fills in quickly, "he tries to, uhm, do something with a wand on me? But it didn't work. So, he asked if I was drowned before, and when I said yes, he said you were the one who saved me."

_Traitor._

"And he said that because you saved me," he pauses, "by kissing me, you contributed a part of your soul through the magic, so we are now attached to one another."

The merman stuns at the words.

But Hongjoong is still confused because if he remembers who the merman is, does that mean his memory didn't get erased earlier at the party? Hongjoong's question instantly got answered, with how Seonghwa quietly whispers, "About earlier, I did see your tail when you fell into the water," Seonghwa's head touches on the door as he carefully darts around the hallway, secretly speaks. Hongjoong gasps. "I think it's a better idea if we talk about this inside."

Hongjoong bites his lips hopelessly, leaving no choice but to open the locks for the man to walk in. 

The attachment part, though. Hongjoong's confused as fuck.

The merman invites the man to sit on the sofa in the room, while he pulls a chair on the side, sitting on it, waiting for what Seonghwa has to say. "Jongho-ssi said since a mermaid's kiss carries magic, if a mermaid kisses someone, they will give magic to that person, along with a part of their soul." Seonghwa recites the things he remembers from the witch. "And because I have your magic in me, which he also explained that you did kiss to save me." Hongjoong blushes a little at his words, "I'm now immune to other magic spells, apparently. So, all the things that happened at the pool, yes, I remember every single part of them."

Hongjoong stares at him, recalling back the regretted eyeing that the man gave him earlier that day, and feels his heart flutter. 

So, he _still_ remembers.

But Hongjoong still shudders, because what if Seonghwa decides to walk out of this door and announces to everybody who Hongjoong is. But Seonghwa beats him out of it. Hongjoong must have said that out loud. "Whatever you are thinking right now, stop it. I will never do that. I can't even think about it. I will be a horrible human being if I dare to harm you in any way." Seonghwa frowns, "Not when you are my savior."

The merman's surprised by the man's words, instead of how painfully throbbed his heart has been these days. Those words seem to calm him down so well, and tenderly, Hongjoong feels like floating now. It makes sense about how strong his emotion affected just simply relying on Seonghwa's actions and words. On the part where Hongjoong must have given a part of his soul to the man, considering how sensitive he was this month. It all makes sense.

"But what...what about the other guy?"

Seonghwa huffs annoyingly at that. "A waste of time. I was foolish for believing what he had said. I'm sorry for whatever decisions I've made that discontented you. I really want to scold myself, if possible. What can I do to repay you, Hongjoong-ssi?" Hongjoong, for once in this week, feeling as if he can finally breathe. 

He smiles, and it's blindingly stunning with how his mouth stretches up, happiness vividly displays on his ethereal face. Seonghwa seems to stun a bit at the expression.

"Take me out," he whispers playfully. Seonghwa stares up at him in wonderment. "And I will turn a blind eye on your mistakes."

"I can take you out for as much as you want, Hongjoong-ssi. As many as you need. Until you're satisfied with it."

The merman giggles, the sound seems struck on Seonghwa of how adorable it is, and he breathes softly, "Deal."

"Oh! By the way," Hongjoong gets up abruptly, "wait here for a bit." as he runs inside his room, searching for something.

By the time he returns out of the living room, his hand holds delicately on the white pendant that Seonghwa opens his mouth is surprised, shocking the moment Hongjoong drops the jewelry into his palms. "This shall return back to its true owner." Hongjoong smiles, "I found it while saving you, I didn't get to give it back because of the mess that happened lately. But I'm glad I can now.”

Seonghwa looks up at him like he just picked a comet from the sky down for him. He tightens the necklace in utter joy and gratefulness.

Seonghwa's sure he will own this man his life forever.

**🦞**

The news travels fast.

With how famous Seonghwa is, the moment when his fans caught various angled photos of him and posted them on social media, people have been spamming on his YouTube comments section and Twitter posts. Where Seonghwa decides to give up checking since it gets too laggy sometimes just to read the replies. He knows everyone has been crazy over it, and the last time Seonghwa actually went on the app was when he asked his fans about the red-haired guy who saved him from drowning.

The same red-haired guy who's chewing on his dish of tonkatsu right now.

Seonghwa chuckles at how careless the merman looks, eating his food innocently. Making the man looks up at him, asking. "What? Is there something on my face?" Hongjoong sets his fork down, then starts touching his face, the part around his lips to see if there are crumps in it.

The taller man looks a bit too fond of Hongjoong, reaching out to touch the merman's face. "Yeah, there's something right here." Then he sets his hand on the man's left cheek. "It's called cuteness," and proceeds to gently pins it.

"What the hell was that?" Hongjoong snorts, picking up his fork again. Seonghwa smiles, looking back down on his phone, leaving the man alone again to finish his food.

Then he suddenly has an idea.

Seonghwa swipes his phone to the camera app, selects a soft-colored filter, and then raises his phone.

"Hongjoong-ah."

Hongjoong hums questioningly, looking up before a snapping sound from Seonghwa's phone catches his attention. Realizing what the other man has done, he whines. "Why did you do that? I'm eating!"

"What? You look cute." the merman pouts, clearly not buying it.

"I'm serious." Seonghwa chuckles, returning back to his phone, as he clicks on the bluebird application.

That day, his timeline totally crashes from the number of comments and quotes everyone is screaming from his most recent post. His most recent post ever since that pinned question.

* * *

**Park Seonghwa** @PSeongHwaASMR

"I found him."

**Author's Note:**

> whew that was one hell of a ride
> 
> im embarrassing for writing this but in case you can’t see the ‘cinderella elements’ correlation that i hinted, prince eric- i mean prince andrew park was looking for edward-glowing-kim like how the prince was looking for the one who fits cinderella’s crystal heel. xd
> 
> and yes, in case you wonder, jongho was literally the godmother. except he actually bites.
> 
> just a quick note that i usually write my stories in different styles depending on how the plot goes, that’s why this one is a little bit childish and easy to read cuz it blends more onto the children book fairytale-ish kinda style! ty for reading!!!


End file.
